1. Field of the Invention
The method and apparatus of the present invention relates to rectovaginal fistulas. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for identifying the precise location of rectovaginal fistulas through the use of a dye or gel inserted into the rectum and forcing the dye or gel through the fistula and out into the vagina, whereby the fistulas can be visually located and treated.
2. General Background of the Invention
Rectovaginal fistulas, defined as a communication between the rectum and the vagina, is an undesirable physical abnormality, and can lead to serious health consequences. Under the present state of the art, the use of diagnostic modality such as barium enema, colonoscopy, MRI and ultrasound do not identify the specific location of a rectovaginal fistula. Many procedures are able to rule out a colovaginal fistula (communication between the colon and the vagina), but the precise location of a rectovaginal fistula can be elusive, and therefore continues to be a problem in the medical field.
A search has been conducted in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office, and the patents located as a result of this search are submitted herewith in the prior art statement.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus which provides a simple yet precise technique for locating rectovaginal fistulas, so that the physician may then repair the fistula at an early stage in its development, and avoid serious health consequences for the patient.